


Stay With Me Maybe?

by OathkeeperLexi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post canon, shuharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperLexi/pseuds/OathkeeperLexi
Summary: Ren is allowed to finish his third year back at Shujin, Haru suggests that he could live with her whilst she attends college.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Stay With Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jowshuaayee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/gifts).



It was lunch time at Shujin and as usual Ren, Anne and Ryuji were hanging out together like old times. It wasn’t long after returning home that he could convince his parents to let him do his third year back at Shujin. Coming back, he had expected to continue staying with Sojiro and Futaba. Even with Sojiro making room for him to move fully into his house rather than back into the attic of Leblanc. But he received a proposition he was all too thrilled to accept.

“Sooooooo, first day back at Shuji and you aren’t gonna tell us about your new arrangements dude.” Ryuji’s voice called out, snapping Ren out of his trance.

“Yeah, I wanna hear too! It’s not everyday at this young age you hear someone moving in with their girlfriend.” Anne added on to Ryuji’s question.

“Wait girlfriend? New arrangements? You guys have lost me here?” Mishima sat there even more confused trying to put the two together with Ren in frame.

“I mean there isn’t much to say really, I’m not fully moving in until tonight since I only got back the other day. Besides, why are we prying into my personal life here? Ryuji, you surely must have more tales of your bad luck with girls here.” Ren smirked back with his response, deflecting it back to the blonde.

“Oh c’mon man, you’ve got it all going on right now dude. This stuff's way more important than my lame attempts.”

“You can say that again.” Anne whispered, hoping not to catch his ears.

“I HEARD THAT, HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT YOU AND YOU KNOW WHO?”

“HEY, W… THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”

“Anyways, who is this girl Ren?” Mishima’s voice managed to peer through the loud voices of the two arguing, stopping their bickering and remembering to go back to their original question.

“Oh yeah, I never told you since I had to leave did I?”

“He’s dating the one and only heir to Okumara foods herself.” Ryuji winked back in his direction.

“OH MAN! I never expected you and Haru-chan to get together. To be honest, I thought you and Anne were together with how often you hung out.” Mishima came out voicing his thoughts on the new information alongside his own.

“Ren’s sweet an all, but she’s got the hots for a certain… tall guy.”

“Ryuji I swear to god, if you don’t get running, I will personally rip you a new one.” Anne’s face was a mixture of fury and fluster.

The commotion was driving the young man insane, listening to the two blondes fighting or them all being personal about his new life. Laying his head back, his eyes gazed up to the sky above, sighing before thinking about his first night living with the girl he loved.

\---

Once school had finished, Ren had returned back to leblanc to gather the last of his things he left in the temporary abode. His walk back to his new living space with Haru was a pleasant one that filled his heart with joy at the prospect of soon being with her more and more.

His mind recalling that day she asked him.

“So they are letting you study at Shuji this year?” Haru’s soft voice spoke over the phone.

“Luckily yeah, apparently they expected me to ask so they had already called last month to make sure I could stay on with the transfer.”

Haru’s heart pounded hearing that her beloved would be closer to her again, “I'm so happy that you’ll be back here! We can spend so much more time together.” If only Ren could see how big her smile was. “You’ll be living with Sakura-San again right?”

“Yeah, he even said I could move into his house for more comfortable arrangements. So no more sneaking into the attic or bad bedding.”

“Why don't you come live with me,” Haru blurted out before realising what she had said.

“H-Haru…”

“I’m sorry, I kinda let my mind speak then.”

“There’s no need to apologise Haru, if… if that’s what you want, I’d happily do that.”

“Y-you would!?” Haru’s downtrodden expression perked back up now. “I know it’s last minute and well to be honest, it does seem like a very odd idea for us to do at this age.”

“I agree, but Haru, we’re not like most people our age. We may be young but if you think it could work, I’m always willing to try for you.”

Haru felt like crying whenever his honeyed words flowed at her, he always knew what to say and when to say it. “Ren… thank you for indulging in my spur of the moment idea, it sounds a little crazy still but you’re right. I think we can make this work!”

“Besides, it’s more alone time for the two of us too.” Haru’s face lit up red at hearing those words, already imagining the smile on his face as he said them.

“REN!”

“Oh c’mon, you know you were thinking the same.”

Haru’s huff spoke it all for him. 

“Thought so.”

\---

Ren smirked at remembering the interaction, now exiting the lift taking him to Haru’s apartment. Reaching the door and unlocking it with the spare key Haru gave him the day prior.

“Sweetheart, I’m home,” He called out upon entering. His voice rang through the apartment, receiving no response. His shoulders slumped at the lack of his greeting being recognised. “Must still be out, what a shame.”

His concentration dulled as he went to lock the door, not hearing it being opened from the other side until the wooden slab hit him square in the face.

“OH MY GOD REN I’M SO SORRY!.” Haru called out in a panic at the surprise attack, rushing her hand onto the now red cheek, “What were you doing stood there?”

“I just got in myself, called out to see if you were home and must’ve tranced out at not being able to surprise you for once.” Haru’s face lit up in shock at what he said.  
“What’s the matter? You look like I did something wrong?”

“You… you called it home.”

“I mean, anywhere is home as long as i'm with you.” He smirked whilst causing her to chuckle. “The fact you took that away rather than me wanting to call out I was home is super adorable of you by the way.”

“Hehe, I knew you were going to do that, so it wasn’t really a surprise. You forget darling, I know you like a book inside and out.”

“Know what I'm gonna do next?”

“I have a feeling.” Haru cut off the satisfaction of Ren making the first move by rushing a kiss on his lips first, causing him to chuckle. 

\---

The two spent their first evening together helping Ren unpack the things that arrived beforehand plus the bag he brought along. Alongside making sure Ren knew where he was going around the apartment due to its size too. Being able to inherit it and afford it from her father was a great help to her in living standards whilst she worked her way at college now towards business management.

Morgana gave them the night to themselves fortunately, letting the lovers spend time doing everyday tasks together in peace.

As night began to fall, the two were close to falling asleep from their fun filled day. They knew they needed rest for school tomorrow. Haru was already laid in bed reading a book, waiting on the young man to finish in the bathroom.

“We’re really living together already… it doesn’t feel real.” She thought to herself, allowing the realisation to sink in once more filling her with happiness.

“Someone looks happy.” A voice called out breaking her thoughts.

“Oh, yes I was thinking again how real this is already. My mind still can’t believe it.”

Ren moved to occupy the space next to her, laying his hand on her cheek and nudging the strands of hair in her face with his thumb. “It really does feel surreal, but I'm glad you suggested this.”

“Even if it was on a whim, to spend every day and night with you will be a joy. Hehe, I can imagine the others were envious of you today huh?”

“Hmmmm, you have no idea. They wouldn’t shut up about it all day, pestering me with questions and such.”

Haru just smiled back at him, “Well you best get used to it, they will probably keep this going.”

“Ahhh yes more Ryuji screeching about my home life, wonderful.” He replied with a sarcastic tone.

Haru inched her head closer to his now laid on the pillow beside her, “You’ll be fine hehe, goodnight my love.” She whispered before giving him a kiss.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Ren whispered back as Haru nuzzled her head under hist, wrapping his arms around her and vice versa. 

Their first day living together ending happier than they had already imagined, safe and blissfully sleeping in the comfort of each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a early birthday gift for my friend and semi for myself too since he bombards me with this ship and I really love them too now! I hope this short fic came out alright and hope you all liked it too! See you all next time!


End file.
